spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Broflovski/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Sheila Broflovski in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Based on her quotes, Sheila can be described as being devoted to her duty as a mother, being caring and defensive towards her son Kyle and her nephew, also by the name of Kyle. Some of her quotes and the tone she uses to say them, also refer to her New Jersey origins and actitudes. This is most evident during the mission Alternate Universes Collide Again, where she leaps straight into action after being called out by her nephew Kyle, who got taken down by The New Kid alongside selected allies at the backyard of Kyle's House. She will especially get enraged if her nephew and Kyle were to be attacked, to the extent that she will express her intent to "destroy" them. However, after The New Kid successfully retrieves the kite from the tree and returns it to Sheila's nephew Kyle, she significantly calms down, and even allows The New Kid to have a selfie with her. Field Story * During Alternate Universes Collide Again ** "WHAT, WHAT, WHAAAAAAT?! WHO'S PICKING ON YOU?!" * Turning down a selfie ** "Sorry, I'm not much for selfies." * Waiting for selfie ** "I'm going to print this photo out and keep it in my pocketbook." * Talked to, during the first day ** "Hello there, you one of Kyle's friends?" ** "Did you buy that ouffit here, child? Interesting coordination." ** "What's a matter? You a little slow, honey?" * Talked to, during Alternate Universes Collide Again ** "You can come over and play, later." ** "You kids play nicely together, OK? Inclusion. That's the word of the day." * Talked to, after completing Alternate Universes Collide Again ** "Are you still playing nice? Don't make me get involved again." ** "You seem to be making quite a name for yourself! I won't tell anyone about our little scuffle, if you don't..." * Talked to, during From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "I sure have been seeing a lot of you around!" * Attacked ** "What! What! What!" ** "Hey, hey, you leave my bubbbeleh alone!" ** "You don't want to tango with me, kid!" * Farted on ** "Oy vey! What does your mother feed you?" ** "Oh, my god... It smells like Jersey!" ** "WHAT WHAT WHAAATTT - is that SMELL?" Battle * Battle start ** "Who are you kids? I'll call your mothers right now!" *'Turn start' ** "I hope you pay attention, because I'm gonna teach you kids a lesson!" ** "Stay away from my bubby, you little monsters!" ** "I'm gonna kick your fucking asses all the way to Canada!" * Enemy idle ** "You kids have no role models. That's the problem." * Skipping turn ** "I don't feel like doing shit right now." ** "Well I guess I just have to sit this one out." ** "I can't do shit, but I'm not backing down, you lucky fucks." * Using Jersey Slide ** "You piece of trash!" * Using Psycho Slaps, Human Kite defeated ** "You have a lay down, Kyle. I'll handle these little bastards." * After attacking ** "Put that in your pipe and smoke it" ** "That's what you get for picking on my bubby!" * After attacking, Mosquito in the party ** "That's something your mothers should've done a long time ago. Sorry, Clyde." * After Human Kite from an Alternate Universe attacking ** "That's my little superhero!" * Attacked ** "You can't fucking do that to me!" ** "That was totally uncalled for" * Human Kite or Human Kite from an Alternate Universe attacked for the first time ** "You're gonna come in my backyard and disrespect MY FAMILY? I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" * Human Kite from an Alternate Universe attacked ** "If you harm a hair on his beautiful head I will EAT YOUR FUCKING ORGANS." ** "Hey! Don't touch my nephew, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" ** "You mess with my nephew, and the rules to your stupid game GO OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!" * Burning ** "You think it's funny setting me on fire, you fucking little pyro?" ** "Always with the fire, you little pyros." * Chilled ** "Big fucking whoop. Like a spring afternoon in Newark." * Enraged ** "All right, I'm going straight Newark on your ass!" ** "They ought to lock you children and throw away the key!" ** "Your mother should ground you until you're 35!" * Grossed Out ** "Oh, I'll need to make some ginger tea after this" * Enemy healing ** "You think you're fucking tought? You're a fucking punk!" * Human Kite defeated ** "You and your friends play too rough, bubala." * Human Kite from an Alternate Universe defeated ** "Bubby! Oh, bubby! I WILL AVENGE YOU!" * Victory ** "OK, that's better. Just had to get that out. It's a Jersey thing." * Dialogue ** With Human Kite, Human Kite turn start *** Human Kite: "You guys can't fight my mom! She's gonna kick your ass!" Sheila: "Kyle, language!" ** With Human Kite and (optionally) Human Kite from an Alternate Universe, attacked for the first time *** Human Kite: "OK everyone, just STOP! We're taking this too far!" Sheila: "To heck with that. These boys need to learn some manners!" Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Yeah, Aunt Sheila!" Human Kite: "You wanna beat up my mom, you're gonna have to go through me, first!" ** With Human Kite, attacked *** Human Kite: "That's my mom, dick!" Sheila: "KYLE!" ** With Human Kite, Human Kite or Human Kite from an Alternate Universe attacked for the first time *** Sheila: "You're gonna come in my backyard and disrespect MY FAMILY? I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" Human Kite: "Mom! Calm down!" ** With Human Kite, Human Kite Bleeding *** Human Kite: "Oh, great, thanks guys. I'm bleeding." Sheila: "Kyle, you're bleeding all over the place. Are you OK?!" Human Kite: "Yeah, I'm fine, Ma." ** With Human Kite, Human Kite Burning *** Human Kite: "Human Kite is on fire! And I'm made of mostly paper!" Sheila: "Oh, you be careful, Kyle!" ** With Human Kite, Human Kite Chilled *** Human Kite: "I'm... so cold." Sheila: "Kyle! Put on a jacket - you'll catch your death!" Human Kite: "No, thanks." ** With Human Kite from an Alternate Universe, enemy idle *** Sheila: "Did you make all these balloons, bubby?" Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Yeah, but my asthma is acting up and I feel all phlegmy and lightheaded." ** With Mosquito, Enraged *** Sheila: "They ought to lock you children and throw away the key!" Mosquito: "Sorry Mrs. Broflovski! Please don't tell my dad!" Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Lists Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Mona Marshall